A Different World
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: Accel finds himself in a different world where everyone thinks he is a lvl 0, his live was saved because he gained the organs of his best friend, Kakine Teitoku, and Kamijyo Touma is now known as the Strongest Esper.


Accel thrown into a world where everyone thinks of him as lvl 0 :O

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He woke up.

The #1 who was sleeping in his bed woke up because a strange noise was to load, normally he would reflect the annoying sound but not today, because today he was sick, for the first time in his life.

He had a terrible headache which only increased itself if he used his powers.

But the voice of a crying something didnt stop, it came directly from the other side of his door.

He slowly sat himself up and started to walk to the door. (Is this Last Order?). He slowly opened the door, what he saw was not someone who cried, it was one of the Sisters, Clones of the #3 Level 5.

Accelerators eyes closed themselfes slowly, despite his strugglings he only manged to barely open them.

"Wha-.." the only thing he could see was red, the Sister before his eyes started to bleed, thanks to the adrenaline which started to run though his body he temporary overwhelmed his sick body.

The next moment he saw a hand going through the stomach of the clone, but despite the injuries, Accelerator didnt saw a single change in her facial expression.

He tried to touch her and in the same moment his headache started to increase himself. Something was odd, what could it be? He who couldnt even think about harming a single clone again was ripping her into pieces?

"AAAHHHHHH" the headache brought him to his knees, his thinking was completly shut down.

"H-How" *cough* Blood came out of his mouth. It was as if his head was ripped apart, the next moment the blood and the clone was gone.

He stood up and walked to the mirror in his room but he didnt saw his skinny body, it was a strange look, his hair was longer than 60 cm, suddenly he was naked, their was two big scars, one over his right leg and the other one over his whole chest. The choker on his neck was also gone. His body wasnt like in fighting mangas where the character had impossible bodys, his bodys was still somehow skinny but had well defined lines, his body was trained, this was what the #1 could think.

Blood started to came out of his eyes, but they wasnt like tears, they simply came out as if someone opened a water tap.

Suddenly he saw six wings coming from his back. He was familar with them, it was the same kind of wings which he saw by the #2 Level 5 Kakine Teitoku, he created them with his ability Dark Matter, but why did he have them?

"Hey, says Misaka as Misaka tried to wake you up, Yomikawa made breakfast" he heard the voice, it was the voice of a small girl, the clone with the number 20001, Last Order.

He turned back and suddenly found himself in the kitchen, sitting on a chair and looking at the meal before him. Something was odd, he was sitting on a normal chair while six wings made out of dark matter was coming out of his back, his eyes was still bleeding, his hair was to long and to top this, he was naked, but nobody seemed to care.

(Why? Why are you guys acting so normal?)

"Because we are to-toto-to-to-to-to-to..." Yoshikawa started to answer the question which the #1 thought but hear face and lips started to make the same moves again and again.

"This is delicious says Misaka as Misaka eats the meal which Yomikawa cooked" the small girl ate a bit of the red bloody piece of flesh, Accelerator looked at the meal, he was aware that something was odd but he couldnt figure out what the reason was.

He saw a human arm, it was still bleeding, and Last Order was cutting pieces from it and ate it, what was wrong?

"Here" Yomikawa gaved him a chair.

"What should i do with this?" he was confused, his mind couldnt even think properly, what happened right now was something he couldnt understand.

Suddenly everyone vanished.

Even the chair in his hand and the one he was sitting. The world around him was pitch black.

"I think we need more energy" a female voice spoke.

"Are you serious?" a man yelled, "we did everything so that we could save him, we should let him die".

The next moment the #1 woke up in a hospital bed, his head didnt hurt anymore, he didnt wear any clothes, his body was different, he looked into the mirror and saw his old skinny body, but it had the two scars, he heard a male voice.

"Hello, how do you feel yourself?" a man in white clothes spoke to him.

"..." the #1 looked around. "What happened?" he questioned confused.

"You nearly died but we managed to save your live" he answered calm.

"Where am i?" he started to stand up.

"Good, you can stand up so earl after the operation" the man smiled "i will answer your questions right now, you are in GEN, a facility specialized in transplanting human organs, after the #6 Level 5 Meltdowner attacked you and your friend both of you was in a critical situation.

We couldnt save your friend, Teitoku-kun but his organs allowed us to save you.

Accelerator was speechless. Attacked? Friend? What the hell was this man talking about?

"What are you talking about?" he tried to gain more information but the Doctor walked out of the room, "dont worry you will survive, i need to bring you out because your whole money was only enough for the operation. You are lucky, normally we dont help Level 0's".

Despite his confused state the #1 walked out of the hopital, he needed to understand the situation before doing anything.

But what he saw confused him only more, first he found his wallet, he also foun his name, Misuma Shiro (what for a crappy name is this?) and second, he saw the pictures of a few people he knew on several buildings, they had numbers before their names.

/"The Elite of the World, the strongest Esper generation ever, the inviincible Level 5's

#8 Aogami Pierce. #7 Shokuhou Misaki. #6 Shizuri Mugino. #5 Misaka Mikoto. #4 Sogiita Gunha. #3 Musujime Awaki. #2 Takitsbo Rikou. #1 Kamijyo Touma."/

"What?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IF this story is somehow familiar to another fanfic, than: the reason is that this fanfic where mikoto suddenly wakes up in a different world was the inspiration :p

and how was his travelling to the other world ?

i wanted to make it special, did i succeed? and, i think i will make a Misaki x Accel, does anyone agree ? :D


End file.
